


No Worries

by a_toast_to_the_king



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Ed and Eddy are drinking buddies, Edd is in college, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_toast_to_the_king/pseuds/a_toast_to_the_king
Summary: Ed goes to Eddy to hang out, but things take a short turn when Ed starts thinking about the absence of their friend, Edd.
Kudos: 3





	No Worries

Snowflakes lazily drifted down from the dark night sky above the Cul-de-Sac, the moon and stars having been swallowed by the dark clouds. It had been a rather quiet night until the silence was broken by the sound of heavy snow boots making their way through the snow.

These snow boots belonged to a tall teenager. He was wrapped in a large green jacket that had some patches here and there from wear and tear over the many years of use. A cigarette hung from his lips with the occasional puff of smoke drifting from his mouth as he trudged along. He went through the backyards, climbing fences and stepping over snow covered bushes until eventually reaching his destination.

His friend's backyard and patio had been cleaned off earlier that day but the snow was already starting to pile up once more. He approached the back door and knocked a few times before waiting to be answered. After a moment, the door slid open and his best friend stood before him.

Eddy.

"Hey Ed, what took you so long?" Eddy greeted with a smirk, the light smell of alcohol on his breath. He wasn't drunk yet, which was good.

Ed smiled, cigarette clenched between his teeth. "Hiya Eddy." He plucked the cigarette from his teeth and flicked it into the snow where it was quickly put out. "Sorry for taking so long, had to deal with Sarah."

"Your sister is a pest, Ed," Eddy stepped aside and allowed Ed to enter. ", like seriously, you should move out of that place already. They built an apartment across town, y'know?" Ed entered and plopped down on Eddy's bed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ed replied as he began removing his winter boots. "But as of now, I'm still chained to my family for another year." A sigh escaped him as he slipped his left boot off.

Eddy came and sat down next to him after shutting the door. "That sucks, Burrhead." He said as Ed's right boot came off with a clunk. Eddy reached under his bed and pulled out a bag of chips which he began snacking on. "I mean," _Munch_. ", having to deal with that bi-," _Crunch_. ", has gotta be the worse thing," _Swallow_. ", ever."

Ed merely nodded before laying back. "Yeah, but at least I don't have to pay for rent like I would if I lived in an apartment." Another sigh left Ed and he went quiet before speaking again. "Do you think Double D remembers us?" He asked, the question catching Eddy off guard.

Eddy set the bag of chips aside. "Of course, Sockhead remembers us. Just because he's gone off to college in another state doesn't me he's forgotten us, Ed." Eddy got off the bed and went over to a side table to grab a beer from a small, slightly soggy box filled with cold beer cans. "Want a beer?"

Ed mulled over the offer for a moment before ultimately shaking his head. "Nah, I don't feel like drinking tonight." Eddy shrugged and grabbed himself a beer before returning to the bed to sit with Ed.

He drank it and the two of them sat in silence for awhile until he spoke. "What got you thinking about Edd, anyways?" Eddy asked, glancing over to Ed who was staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know, just thought about him. We haven't seen him in a year, Eddy." Ed said before sitting up and looking to his friend. "And he hasn't sent any letters or Emails for awhile." He then fished around in his jacket and pulled out his cigarette pack and lighter.

"He's probably busy, college work takes up time, y'know?" Eddy took a sip from his beer after responding.

"I mean, yeah, but he could've at least tried making a tiny bit of time to say something." Ed put the cigarette in between his lips and lit it before lightly sucking the air in. After a second, he blew some smoke out and continued speaking. "It worries me, really it does." He took another puff from is cigarette.

Eddy looked at Ed with a small frown before changing it to a smile and patting his back lightly. "It'll be alright, Ed. He'll probably send us a message by New Year." He said reassuringly, hoping to put his friend at ease.

Ed sat there in silence, only taking a few more puffs into his cigarette was finally spent. Once it was done, he let out a sigh. "You're right, Eddy." He straightened his posture a bit. "I'm worrying for nothing." He looked down to the spent cigarette held in between his fingers. "I don't think these cigarettes are working as a stress reliever. Double D always said that they wouldn't." A small smile crossed his face as he recalled the memory.

"Yeah," Eddy glanced back to the beers. ", those don't really work." He smirked and looked back to his friend. "Hey, you want a beer now?" He asked again, knowing what response he'd get.

Ed looked at him and the smile grew a bit more. "Yeah, why the heck not." Eddy liked that answer and grabbed his pal a beer along with a new one for himself.

They both clinked their cans together in cheers before popping them open and taking a huge swig in unison. They both drank together and finished up the bag of chips. Ed's worries were out of his mind now and he could finally just enjoy his night with his best friend...

**[End.]**

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings readers, I'm glad you read my story. If you have any criticisms, please place them in the comments below as I wish to improve my works so people can enjoy them better. Thank you for reading!


End file.
